Like Hands on The Clock
by coup fatal
Summary: “If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?
1. prologue

**A/N: Alright I am having major writers block with my story **_**Everyone is worth Saving**_** I can't seem to get a hold on where I had originally planned for that particular story to go. I haven't updated it in what? A month, almost two? Anyways unless someone give me an amazing push into the right direction I don't know when I'll be getting around to finishing it. **

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Prologue **

"_I repeat Cyclopes is down! I repeat Cyclopes is down!"_

Those words filtered through my mind like the tolling of the bells in Church on Sunday. They seemed to repeat themselves over and over again like a mantra for a school or something. But then again no one had been expecting it to happen, not even I and I was the one watching the entire thing back home at the mansion.

After Alcatraz and Jean's untimely death we discovered, during the mad chaos of searching for human and mutant survivors, a file in one of the medical labs at Warrington Industries. Katherine Pryde had found it lying open on top of a desk in Mr. Warrington senior's office. Or so she says that is.

The file nevertheless; led us to another facility that was being operated and maintained by some very close acquaintances of ours. The Friends of Humanity, who had, for a long while now it would seem, been gathering mutant specimens to find out exactly how one goes about exterminating the mutant populace. They were, you could say, taking Warrington Industries technology and cure vaccine and transforming it into something a little bit more sinister than what anyone could have ever dreamed up.

It was during one of these said experiments when an unexpected delivery was dropped off on their preverbal door step. This gift you could say came in the form of a man of great importance to them and to us. The Friends of Humanity who thought it was very amazing that such a man of high stature and ranking within the X-Men could just 'appear' on their front steps like a Christmas fruit basket, decided to take it upon themselves to use such an X-Man as the first in what they had hoped was the beginning of a new world for everyone. We however thought otherwise.

It took us a week to get everything prepped for the mission. It took us another three days to finally figure out that Scott Summers was indeed alive and was being held against his will inside said what we now had discovered was the Friends of Humanities Headquarters. It took us ten hours and twenty-three minutes to reach the Friends of Humanity Headquarters from the mansion and only minutes to figure out that Scott "Cyclopes" Summers had been cured by the mutant cure.

It took only seconds for our entire world to come crashing down.


	2. Impromptu Ideas and Crazy People

**A/N: Wow, got a few fast reviews there. Was surprised really, I didn't' think this would turn so many heads so quickly. Then again that is what I get for assuming I suppose.**

**Chapter 1: Impromptus Idea's and Crazy People **

"_**You know the world is going crazy when the best rapper is a white guy, the best golfer is a black guy, the tallest guy in the NBA is Chinese, the Swiss hole the American Cup, France is accusing the U.S. of arrogance, Germany doesn't want to go to war, and three of the most powerful men in America are named 'Bush', 'Dick' and 'Colon.' Need I say more?" – Chris Rock **_

What do you do when your leader has been brought down to his knees? Do you stand up and take his place? Do you find another replacement before one is found without your input? Or do you stand beside him and take him by the arm and pull him back up from whatever depths have swallowed him?

Personally I have no idea and it seemed that none of the rest of the X-Men did either.

When Scott Summers was assumed dead after following the whispers of his then dead wife we had easily replaced him with one of our own. The matter had been solved; no questions asked no comments needed.

But now- now things are different. Our leader is back and in relatively good health despite his inability to shoot laser beams from his eyes. He can still take charge like the best of them. My only worry is-can Ororo step down from the pedestal that we have placed her on?

I highly doubt it.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him as we sat quietly on the front steps of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

It's been three weeks since Scott's rescue and from what I've gathered it's a toss up between him taking a dull wooden spoon and digging his own brains out with it or just running in a safe direction until his feet fall off.

"Yes," He replied simply but I was happy with just that than nothing at all.

"Me too," I whispered back as I toyed with the ends of my surprisingly very long hair. I don't remember having cut it in the last year or two. I guess I was just to busy trying to not kill people to worry about something as frivolous as my hair.

"Do you think they'll stop hating us eventually?" I asked as we continued to sit quietly on the stoop.

"No."

"Do you think they'll stop talking about us like were diseased?" I asked more to myself than to him. They don't hate him like they do me; they don't cower away from him when he gets to near. They don't do anything. And I think that's worse than being hated and feared.

"No." Again another short response to my inane questions.

"I figured they wouldn't," I sighed as I tossed my hair to the side and leaned back on my bare hands feeling the cool cement under them.

"How much longer do you think we have before they kick us outta here?" I asked again more to myself than to him. They'll never kick him out, hell they won't ever ask him to do anything again.

He turned to me then and looked at me, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. Some vices we just don't ever give up on. I can tell he's scrutinizing me underneath those dark shades of his though; he always wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Please don't tell me you don't think they haven't thought about it?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Because if you didn't then I would have to think you were stupid and trust me I've never thought you to be anywhere near stupid Mr. Summer's."

He raised an eyebrow up at my abrasiveness.

"It's Scott," he stated and ignored my pervious question. I huffed and leaned forward again, draping my arms over my long jean clad legs. I am pretty sure that he isn't even really listening to me.

"Well _Scott_," I dragged his name out for good measure, "I think we should just drop everything and run away from here." I paused again and looked at him from the corner of my eye seeing if he was really paying attention to me. "You know just you and me and the open road. Go some place exotic and forget that we were ever mutant super heroes with nifty powers and honorable reputations. Even better lets go get tattoo's with each other's names on it."

I turned to look at him when he didn't respond. He just seemed to be staring blankly down at the ground. I opened my mouth to explain that I was really just joking around. I mean I _know_ Scott would never think of ever doing something as ridiculous as run away from his home. Now me on the other hand- I am a completely different duck all together. Running away seems to be a stigma I will never get rid of. Especially, after having that heavy dose of skin on skin contact with Logan for so long, I swear I thought I was man there for a moment. So when I opened my mouth to explain all of this to him you could say I was more than surprised when Scott did answer my question.

"Okay."


	3. Where Dreams Begin

**A/N: I apologize for the long awaited up date for this particular story. My husband is in the military and he's currently away on duty (not over seas thank goodness) and won't be back until sometime next week. Because of this I haven't been able to get a moment's piece. **

**And well I am really addicted to Charlene Harris' Southern Vampire Tales: A Sookie Stackhouse Collection. If you are a Paquin fan you would know she's currently playing Sookie Stackhouse in her new role in the HBO Television Series True Blood. The television series is based off those books. I am so addicted to them. I've read all nine books in a week. Anyways, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2: Where Dreams Begin **

"_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them" – Walt Disney_

I hadn't really understood what was happening. One minute I am sitting next to a once thought of dead man laughing lightly at our combined plight and then the next I am in my room as I watch said thought-of-dead-man through some of my stuff into a large green duffle. The small green duffle I had used to run away from my first home. How ironic that I would be using it again to run away from my second home as well. That's a thought I'll have to ponder at another time. At the moment I am clearly shocked to see Scott Summers tossing my underwear into the previously mentioned green duffle bag.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked for the hundredth time as I watched him rummage once again into one of my drawers for god knows what.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life sitting on my hands Marie," he told me over his shoulder and I sighed in contempt. "There's more to life than trying to save people from themselves especially, when most of those people don't want to be saved."

I couldn't argue with that. We've seen more battles and more death in the past year alone that it would make any sane person run for the hills. "Where we going to go?" I finally asked him as I sat down on my now rumbled looking bed.

"Home," he said hurriedly as if I wasn't even really in the room and we were on the run.

"And where oh mighty leader would home be?"

"Alaska of course," he replied as he tossed my bathroom supplies into the corner pocket of my bag. My face seemed to flush in embarrassment. I hadn't even known Scott was from Alaska. Hell now that I think about it I don't know all that much about Scott Summers. I mean I could write everything I knew about him on a single sheet of paper. It would be doubled spaced, wide ruled and in 22 inch font of course.

"You still got family out there?" I asked tentatively as I looked into my bag. It was already halfway filled even before Scott decided it would be a good idea to do my packing for me.

You can never be too careful, even more so when you're a superhero. That's why I've always had that bag somewhat packed and in the bottom of my closet. Now that I think about it I am surprised Scott _knew _I had a bag at the bottom of my closet. No one knew, not even Logan.

"No, my grandparents died a year before my parents. They left me and my brother Alex their house though. But since Alex lives in Hawaii with his family no one really uses it," he explained and I nodded my head.

"That's where I was heading," I said all of a sudden as my face flushed all over again as I let that little bit of information slip from my lips.

"Heading when?" He asked me as he looked at the items in my bag.

"When you rescued me," I replied as I looked down at his large hands. He didn't say anything else, just zipped up my bag and flung it over his shoulder. I was already wrapped up in my long green coat, leather gloves encasing my delicate fingers.

I followed him out of my room and down the hallway to his. When we entered his room he didn't even sit his bag down. All he did was walk over to his closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a large black bag with the ever familiar 'X' logo on the side of it. I guess Scott Summers and I had a lot more in common than I thought before.

He didn't say anything to me again as he turned from his closet and walked back over to me. He stopped only briefly at the door as if waiting for something to happen, something to make him drop his bag and put on that leather suit that he's been putting on everyday for nearly fifteen years. Nothing does of course and we're out of the bedroom and at the cab that's waiting for us before anyone is the wiser. I don't even think I took a breath during the entire thing.

"Airport please," Scott requests and we're off in our bright yellow cab before anyone at the mansion notices.

"So Alaska?" Scott finally asks me as the air finally returns to me in a rush.

"Yeah," I blow out, "when I was younger, before everything happened, I thought it was the last frontier, the last place that really hadn't been touched by man kind. Then afterwards I thought it would be best to be somewhere cold, somewhere were people wouldn't notice all of the layers and question me constantly."

"So your adventure became a practicality. It always seems to end up that way," he said to me as he leaned backwards in his seat and looked out of the window.

It was starting to get cloudy out and I couldn't remember if it was supposed to or not today. I hadn't been paying that much attention to the news. But Scott informed me that the weatherman hadn't reported a cloudy sky today. In fact it was supposed to be a slight wind that would eventually bring a cold front in by Wednesday. I figured Storm finally noticed our abrupt departure after all.

At the airport we made it through the entire check-in process and loaded onto the plane in record time. In fact we were the last passengers onto the plan and in minutes we were buckled up and off the runway before you could say Mississippi three times fast.

Nine hours and fifteen minutes later we were landing in Anchorage Alaska. We grabbed our bags and rented a car and headed out towards the outskirts of town. When Scott told me he lived on the outskirts of town, I had no idea that he meant he lived an hour outside of town in the middle of nowhere.

The house it self seemed to be in pretty good condition considering the years of neglect and misuse that it had endured over the past fifteen years or so. The shutters still hung on to the simple frame of the house and the porch with its simple hanging swing seemed to hold against the harsh weather of Alaska. The yellow paint that had once been painted on with love and devotion was now cracking and peeling in an awful way. It reminded me of the houses that lined the blocks of the older neighborhoods. The homes that families had been passing down for years and would for years to come. I felt my heart clench at the memory.

"Home," Scott whispered and I couldn't help but nod in acceptance.

**A/N: Alrighty Not super long, nothing awesome revealed. But I figured something was better than nothing and really I just wanted to get Pirate-On-Fleet-Street of my back. I mean you know you're slacking when your reviewer personally emails you…lol. **

"_I mean I could write everything I knew about him on a single sheet of paper. It would be doubled spaced, wide ruled and in 22 inch font of course." _**This was actually kind of sort of stolen from the books I've been reading from above. I just thought it was relevant to the story and a really good line. Lol. **


	4. When Reality Sets In

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! And for tigertiger02 for her input in our wonderful discussion on who is hotter Bill? Quinn? Or Eric? In the Sookie Stackhouse Collection. **

**Chapter 3: When Reality Sets In.**

"_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one." ~Albert Einstein_

"It's quite here," I whispered as I stared out into the whiteness that seemed to cover every inch of Alaska's terrain.

"That's the whole point," Scott replied to me from across the room. It's early morning and he's drinking coffee and reading the paper. I am leaning haphazardly across one of the yellow printed window seats playing with some of the condensation left on one of the many windows in this old house.

"What are we going to do out here?" I asked turning my slumped body to him. I know I am acting like a whinny teenage brat. But I can't seem to help it, I am bored. And when I mean I am bored, I mean I am bored with a capital B.

"We're going to move on with our lives Marie," he stated simple and I groaned in protest. "We came out here so we wouldn't be looked down upon for what has happened to us. I mean look on the bright side. You get to be normal now."

"Scott," I said as I straightened my back up a little and looked straight at him, "we are never going to be normal. Even when we had our mutations we were not normal. Well, okay, I wasn't ever normal and you were just so normal that it was almost creepy but that's beside the point. I mean you haven't even removed your sunglasses since we got here yesterday." I pointed out to him in a somewhat condescending voice.

The corners of his mouth moved into a frown with my observation and the middle of his brow furrowed together as my words began to take root. With a hesitant lift of his hand Scott removed the offending glasses as if apart of him was being forcibly removed. It gave me food for thought as I realized that a part of him had already been removed, apart of him that he would never get back.

"Blue is a good color on you," I stated as I looked at his deep blue eyes. They were so dark they seemed to be tiny dark pools of water only seen in the middle of an ocean. You could get lost in eyes like that.

"Yeah and pink is a good color on you too," he stated and I looked at him in confusion for a whole minute before I realized he was talking about my nail polish. I stared down at my uncovered hands and sighed in contempt. The paleness of my flesh seemed to make the pale pink of my nails stand out even more so.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I looked up from my hands and into those deep pools again. I sighed inwardly, they were so beautiful.

"Get jobs I guess," he admitted with a shrug and I nodded my head in understanding. Getting jobs was the most logical step in reassessing ourselves back into human society. Now I sounded like an alien. Great.

"What do people do around here?" I asked as I stood up from the window seat and moved over to take one of the chairs that occupied the little breakfast table that Scott sat at.

"There's a dinner, a library and a bar here," Scott replied to me.

"So you're saying you're going to be a bartender or a librarian?" I asked him with a wiry smile. He sat his paper down on that one and gave me a skeptical look. I couldn't help but let out a small string of giggles.

"I'll just be a logger probably," he told me with a shrug and then picked his paper back up.

"So you're going from being a teacher/superhero to become a logger?"

"It's not that big of a down grade Marie. Being a logger is hard work and more time and effort is put in to that job than being a teacher could ever do." He explained to me and I frowned at his statement. "I mean do you think being a librarian or being a barmaid is a down grade?" He asked me and my frown deepened further.

"I've never been anything Scott," I explained a little sadly. I let my eyes look up at him, my eyes staring straight into his.

"You're something to me," he replied firmly and I could feel tears gathering up at the corner of my eyes.

"Than a waitress it is," I told him just as firmly and he gave me a light smile.

In that moment I knew everything would be okay with us. Because I knew I might not have been enough for everyone in this world, but I was enough for him and that was more than enough for me.

**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness but well…it's all I could get out today. **


	5. Snow Days

**A/N: Alright… here it is the next chapter. I had originally planned to drag this out and see how long I could put this off…but then I decided what the heck? Scott and Rogue romance is always a nice refresher to anyone's day. So four drafts later this is what I got. **

**Chapter 4: Snow Days **

"_To live anywhere in the world today and be against equality because of race or color is like living in Alaska and being against snow." – William Faulkner._

_&_

"_The future lies before you, like paths of pure white __snow__. Be careful how you tread it, for every step will show.__"- Anonymous _

The weather was freezing in an almost unbearable sort of way. Growing up in the South and living only three winters in New York's cold weather hadn't prepared me for the cold of Alaska. We have only been living in Bethel, Alaska for a few months now. I worked part time at Duckies Bar and Grill where the hours were long and the work was hard but the end result was always refreshing. Scott worked full time down at Jack & Henry's Lumber Mill were about sixty percent of Bethel's men seemed to hold occupation. It was a nice town, filled with only a few people who actually gave a crap about their neighbors and that suited us just fine.

At first it was hard of course. I had never had a real job before and getting into the swing of things was something of an art I will never really understand. Scott on the other hand seemed to pick up work like it was second nature and in some ways I envied his versatility.

"Jacob says that it'll be another two days before the storm blows over," Scott reported to me as he sat down a cup of coffee in front of me.

I sighed in content as I took my steams cup of Joe and began to slowly nurse the steaming mug. Another down side about Alaska is the constant bad weather during the winter months. There's barely any sunlight during the winter and snow storms are more frequent now than us going to work on time.

"Two days huh?" I replied as I sat my coffee down without really drinking any of it. There's only so much coffee a girl can drink in a week before it becomes tasteless to the senses.

"Yep, good thing we bought that extra food supplies last week," Scott stated with a proud smile as he sat down next to me on the love seat that faced the largest of the two fireplaces in this large old house.

I immediately leaned into him, his warmth covering over me like a thick wool blanket. This however was a comfort I had found in Alaska that I hadn't ever been able to find in the whole United States. A comfort I wouldn't soon give up.

"What are we going to do for two days?" I asked more out of annoyance of being locked inside than anything else.

"We can play scrabble," he began and I snorted in exasperation, "fine no scrabble. We could finish cleaning out the upstairs."

I almost wanted to do that. When Scott's grandparents had passed away, his parents had left their house with all of its original furniture and had placed many of the smaller nick-knacks up on the second floor in some of the other unused bedrooms. When we had first ventured up there we were astonished to find so many antique items, that in some moments, the history behind them took your breath away.

"Maybe, but I think just laying on the couch sleeping or reading sounds like a lot more fun than cleaning and playing scrabble," I confessed as I snuggled closer into Scott's side.

I felt the tips of his fingers as they skirted across the long ends of my hair. He gently stroked my auburn locks as silence began to take over us. A quite silence that didn't leave words and actions open for interpretation but a silence that seemed to fill us up and stay there.

"Do you love her?" I asked him out of the blue and I could feel the weight of my words as they sunk in around us.

"Your first love is never forgotten or replaced. It's an immature feeling of misguided adventures and half hearted attempts at feeling like you are finally the person you are meant to be. You will always love your first love, even if they broke your heart or left you standing alone in a field of despair. The experiences you have with them will never be overshadowed by another, nor will you ever want them to be. Because in those moments when you were together the planets aligned and everything in the world was right."

"So I am taking that as a yes?" I questioned him with a smile and I could feel his own laughter tugging at him as he continued to play with my hair.

"Yes, I will always love Jean. She was my first love and she was everything I thought was perfect and pure in this world. But then again I thought at one time that zebra stripped pants made me look hot," he replied to me and I couldn't help but let out a string of laughter at our obvious age difference.

"Yeah I guess you're right I mean I still love Cody," I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Cody?" He asked me and I let out a little huff.

"Cody Robbins is currently eighteen years old. We attended grade school together. Our mothers both volunteered at the church and our fathers played poker with each other every Tuesday night. He played football and I was a cheerleader and everyone thought we would spend the rest of our days together. He was a good boy and my father approved of him like the son he never had," I said with a laugh at the memories of us together.

"What happened to him?" Scott asked delicately as he twirled a strand of my hair.

"Oh Cody Robbins is at Baptist Memorial Hospital. He's in a coma," I stated matter-of-fact like.

"A coma?" Scott asked clearly not connecting the dots.

"You blew up your High School when your powers first manifested, I killed Cody Robbins. Well just his physical being, he's still very much alive," I stated as I tapped the side of my temple. Apparently no cure could take away those voices.

"Oh Marie," Scott whispered as I let a single tear of regret slide down the side of my face.

"I keep tabs on him you know. The Professor even hired Moria McTaggert that Scottish Doctor to come down and check up on him and make sure that he's doing alright. Mrs. Robbins even wrote me after awhile. You know last year around Christmas time. She said she finally understood what really happened. She might not like what had happened, but she knows I didn't do it on purpose and that she knew it was me who was sending down the fancy doctor's from the East Coast. She saw me on the news during one of my missions, said she was proud of me for doing something useful with my life, with my gift. She said that Cody would have been proud of me too."

"I bet he would Marie," Scott told me firmly and I nodded my head in understanding. Words weren't needed at this point.

"What about Logan?" Scott asked after awhile and I did laugh at that.

"Logan? Really Scott that man isn't in love with me, he never could be. He's too hung up on Jean. I am just the kid, the girl he saved," I told him truthfully and I could feel something in Scott loosen up with those words.

It took me a moment to realize that Scott had spent a lot of his time trying to save his relationship with Jean because of Jean's sudden desire for Wolverine and vise versa. I think when Scott asked me that question he was allowing a pent up fear of another woman in his life being taken away from him by Logan. It made me feel very much cared for in that moment.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" I questioned him as I stared back into the warm depths of our burning fire.

"Probably, but not as hard as they would normally. I think they know we want to be left alone for awhile. They'll find us when they need us. We have a tendency to do that," said Scott.

"X-Men Superhero's with impeccable timing," I said dramatically earning me a healthy laugh from Scott.

He stopped playing with my hair and hugged me closer to him. It was as if both of our regrets and fears seemed to meld together and form into something neither of us ever really expected from one another. In that moment, sitting by the fire, I realized that Scott was really the most decent person I had ever met in my life. And I was really glad I was able to spend, if only a moment, a portion of his life.

"Do you think we're cured for life?" I asked Scott and his grip tightened closer onto me.

"I really don't know. I mean even the flu vaccine we receive each year has to be changed and remanufactured because it mutates and evolves in order to survive. Our natural born mutations are familiar similar if not more so. I have a feeling that at some point, maybe not now or tomorrow or even next year but sometime in the future they'll come back and I fear that when they do they will be even stronger than before," he honestly answered me.

"I would hate to see what my mutation would be like if it was ever stronger than it was," I whispered out and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Our futures were uncertain and all we could do was live in the now.


	6. Snow Days II

**A/N: Okay so maybe there wasn't a whole lot of Rogue & Scott love in the last chapter… but it is more than what you have been getting. We all have to remember that Scott is a gentleman to the core and in the words of Wolverine "Scott's a boy scout" and boy scouts don't rush things with beautiful Southern women. And being a Southern Woman myself I can tell you that we never rush things unless we really want them too. With that being said lets continue shall we?**

**Chapter 5: Snow Day II**

"_Adversity draws men together and produces beauty and harmony in life's relationships, just as the cold of winter produces ice-flowers on the window-panes, which vanish with the warmth." – Soren Kierkegaard _

It was still snowing out side, dusting the Earth in a heavenly hue. I could stare out into the bleakness of it all and be completely content with my life. But these moments were always few and far between.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asks me from across the room. He's leaning against the door frame at the room's entrance and I am wrapped in one of his grandmother's old quilts staring once again out into the snow.

"Do you hate me?" I ask him with repose.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I betrayed my kind, because I didn't want to be a mutant. Because I gave up."

"You had a very difficult mutation. Your mutation was something that couldn't be controlled or changed in order to protect you and others from it. I couldn't hate you for wanting to be normal Marie," he replied to me and I nodded my head without turning to look at him. I didn't really believe him. I gave up the one part of me that made me special in this world. Especially since his was taken from him without question.

"That's not what I mean. Do you hate me for doing something that was done to you unwillingly," I explained and turned to face him. He was staring straight at me with those eyes of his, those soul baring eyes that spoke to you in volumes. I shivered involuntarily.

He was quite for longer than was necessary and I almost began to speak again to apologize for speaking about something that was probably still to fresh in his mind. Then very slowly as if the words that he was speaking were deliberate and meaningful all at the same time.

"Sometimes I hate you," he began and I straightened my back just a little, "and sometimes I hate the X-Men for not finding me sooner while other times I hate the men who decided to play God with my life. But mostly I hate myself for not being smarter or stronger than what was necessary at the time. I can't forgive myself for allowing my own selfish emotions over Jean's death get to me the way that they did. Because if I hadn't been so self involved I wouldn't have gone back to that lake and I wouldn't have gotten captured and used up like I was.

If I hadn't gone to find Jean I would have been there to stand by the Professor and protect him from Jean, I would have been able to stand by the rest of the X-Men at Alcatraz. I would have been able to stand with you in that cure line and tell you that everything would be alright in the end no matter what your decision would have been. So really Marie I don't have a lot of room left to really hate you like you think I should. Like everyone thinks I ought too. And I am sorry for that too."

I just stood there and allowed those words to sink into me as I let the emotions roll over me. I knew I couldn't pity him like I wanted to. I couldn't just brake down and cry and hold him to me and pretend like his pain was somehow mine. I couldn't really do anything. So I didn't. I just stood there.

"I'm tired of hating Marie," Scott finally said and his shoulders visibly slumped in front of me.

"I am tired of being hated," I replied in a hoarse sort of whisper.

"I think it would be best if we just stopped hating period," he said and I couldn't argue with that.

"Scott?"

"Yes."

"What I am about to ask you is very forward of me and could possibly ruin our entire friendship. But to tell you the truth I've been dieing to find out what it's like," I said apprehensively as I walked towards him and stopped only a foot away and looked up into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Find out what?" He asked me clearly confused and I couldn't help but blush scarlet.

"Okay don't laugh alright," I said in all seriousness, "but right after I got the cure Bobby obviously broke up with me so I haven't really ever…"

I trailed off; I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked sheepishly away from him like a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Marie you're a very attractive woman but I don't think we should progress into our relationship like that. I mean something like that should be done because two people love each other and want that to be a special kind of act between them not one that is done because one has never done it." Scot tried to explain to me and all I could do is let my eyes grow big and hold back my laughter.

"Scott I don't want to have sex with you," I stated matter-a-factly.

"Oh…," he replied before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "then what are we talking about here?"

"Jesus Scott," I began with a large eye roll, "just because I am at the end of my teenage years doesn't mean that I am a hormonal junkie. I was just saying that I have never had a decent kiss in my entire life. It seems that every time someone does try to land a big one on me they end up all but dead or I am unconscious and nearly dead myself to ever really enjoy it."

We don't say anything to each other after that and I am half afraid he'll turn around and disappear into the night like a faint memory. But he doesn't, he stands there looking at me as if for the first time. Like in that moment he truly understands what it is like to never be touched and to never have the chance to be completely in love with someone without the thought of killing them.

I don't know when it all began this life that we were living with each other. It's like some fairy tale dream one that will be over the moment my mother calls me from down stairs for breakfast. But in the space of twenty agonizing seconds Scott has crossed the short distance between us and our lips are on one another's before I can even blink.

His lips are soft and caring in the way you always think your first kiss will be. The kiss isn't nervous, it doesn't hesitate or linger, and it's simple and sweet and ever lasting in a way that keeps you wanting more. And then his hands are tangling up in my long hair and my blanket is being dropped into a puddle at my feet as my own hands wind their own way around Scott's neck. His tongue searches out for mine and I readily give him access.

It's like an explosion of sensation and new experiences. It's like my world is finally being open for the first time and I finally know what I've been missing. I finally for the first time don't regret a thing about taking the cure if it means I get to do this with him again.

I lean forward and press my body close to Scott's and feel the sculpted hardness of his body. He moans delightfully into my mouth as we continue the exploration of each other's mouth for a while longer before we both have to stop to come up for air.

When we do it feels as if we are in a euphoric moment that will last a life time. I know that my lips are probably pink and slightly bruised from the kissing but as I look at Scott I don't mind in the least.

"Wow," is all he says to me and I can't help but think that he took the words right out of my mouth.


	7. Live the Life

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter. Work is finally slowing down long enough for me to get some time to write a chapter here and there. Especially today… we are so… slow it isn't even funny. Okay maybe a little. Any who… here's the next chappie! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Living the Life**

**(This quote is from one of my favorite actors.)**

"_Dream as if you'll live forever, and live as if you'll die today." – James Dean_

"I got a telephone call today," Scott announced over breakfast. It's been three months since our first kiss and it seems that at every turn we're either brushing up against one another in the smallest of spaces or pressing the other one to do more than just touching in close corners.

"Yea," I say not really paying any attention I am more concerned about the characters in my book than whatever Danny Godfrey has to say about the fishing season this year and how it'll be worse than last year.

"It was from Jubilee," he says like ripping a band aid off. I stop reading but don't look up from my book. It's as if I am frozen, still in the moment, as I try to fully register what he's saying to me.

"How did Jubilee get our phone number? We only had it put in last week," I ask in sheer disbelief as I finally look up at him. He seems to be registering everything I say and taking dedicated notes. It momentarily peaks my curiosity.

"She's an X-Man Marie, you must remember how easy it would be to access the phone companies of our home towns and access the telephone company's files. I doubt it took more than two hours for her to find me," Scott explained in his normal simple fashion. I hated him then. So calm and so casual like this was something we've been expecting all month. Like a book he ordered online or that wonderful afghan Cynthia, Danny Godfrey's wife, has been working on for me since we arrived.

"Well besides Jubilee's sudden ability to locate our whereabouts what did she want?" I ask as I waved my hand around dramatically. I know I am being snarky and Jubilee doesn't deserve that. She's a good girl and an even better friend. I should be ashamed at being so rude about her, but I am upset and when I am upset I say things I don't really mean in ways I don't really mean.

I was doing my best to stay calm and to not panic. If Logan had somehow discovered my sudden departure with his current male rival I could bet everything we owned that he would be here on the next flight and I would be on the next flight out of Alaska back to New York before you could even say Mississippi.

"They've discovered something rather unusual back in New York. Someone claiming that they have the Phoenix and are willing to negotiate a trade," Scott explained calmly still and I could tell that even though his voice was even his mouth was tight and his hands were clenching underneath the table.

"The Phoenix is dead Scott. Logan killed her; there were at least fifty witnesses to her death. We took her body back to the mansion and buried her in the grave we made for her after the Lake incident. I was there when we did it. I watched them put her in the ground," I stated matter-of-factly knowing what I was saying would probably sting some of Scott's old wounds but I couldn't let some prankster ruin whatever it was we had going. I wouldn't lose Scott already, especially not to a dead woman.

"I am well aware of that," he again stated firmly with that same calm, "she was just informing me of what was still going on with Jean."

"Why would she call you Scott about some prank some idiot made about her? It's sick and twisted and shouldn't have been brought to your attention," I stated just as firmly. I could feel my ears burning from the stupidity of my friends and family members.

"Because the offer was made by the Hellfire Club and when they make contact with anyone it usually means business. They are not ones to fool around with," he affirmed and I couldn't help but raise a surprised eyebrow.

I have known about the Hellfire Club for some time now. During Scott and the Professor's funeral a beautiful blonde woman had come up to me. She was dressed in all white, who at the time I had thought highly inappropriate for the occasion, and her eyes blue eyes seemed rather cruel and mean for a woman as young as herself. But they lines leftover from tears shed only minutes ago humanized more than anything else.

She had approached me I assume since I was seated on the front row and probably knew Scott and the Professor better than most. She had grabbed my upper arm causing me to jerk in surprise. But when she spoke I couldn't help but wonder who she was. Her voice was dazzling even in all her pain.

"Is it true?" She had asked me in that mournful voice of hers "is he really gone?"

"Yes," I whispered I wasn't really sure who she was talking about at the time.

I didn't know if she meant Scott or Xavier. But I knew deep down that both had meant something to her at one time or another. She seemed to take their deaths harder than the rest. It was like the last piece of her was finally broken and she didn't have anything left to tie her down to this world. All I wanted to do then was reach out and hold her to me and tell her that everything would be alright, just like my mother used to do me.

It was after she had let me go and had disappeared into the crowd that Storm approached me and had asked me what Emma Frost had wanted with me. I told her of course and at the time I hadn't realized what was really going on. Storm had nodded her head and seemed to search the crowd for the woman in white but she had clearly left the party.

It was the next day that I decided to figure out who Emma Frost was and who she was associated with. I was surprised to find out that she was once a student at Xavier's and like my old friend Pyro had deflected to another team. Her Team it seemed was a group of high class, power hungry mutants and a few worthy humans who had a sort of collection going. Every one of the Hell Fire Club Members is either of great weather and prestige or a very powerful mutant. All mutants were Alpha's and a few Omegas' it would seem.

"I am aware of the lengths in which Hell Fire Members go in order to acquire their newest members. Especially after one has either been removed or deflected on their own terms. But it doesn't seem to me that they would call up the X-Men and ask them to trade Jean in for money. I mean they have plenty of wealth to go around. Jean's a level five mutant for sure. I wouldn't trade her in for just anything you know?" I stated and I noticed the slight surprise on Scott's face as he realized that I knew more than I should about the Hell Fire.

"I met a lovely woman at your funeral," I began to explain, "an Emma Frost. She was rather upset over your death."

"I wouldn't have thought Emma to have been there," Scott admitted openly and seemed to introvert for a moment. I waited for him to continue with a response but when I noticed one was not to be received I decided to prompt him.

"Why would Emma Frost, the second high ranking official in the Hell Fire Club, be crying at your funeral Scott?" I questioned as I looked at him skeptically.

"Just because I have always loved Jean and only Jean does not mean I didn't date other people when I first arrived at Xavier's," Scott stated with a sigh and I knew there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"What is with you and telepaths?" I asked trying to break the some of the tension in the room. He didn't respond and I didn't prompt him for an answer this time.

"So what is the HFC trying to trade Jean in for? I mean they have plenty of money and there isn't a level five mutant left at Xavier's unless you think Emma wants to trade Jean in for you," I said with a wry smile. He seemed to take the hint at my lack-luster joke and crack a grin with me as well. But it quickly faded in to a slow dipping frown that started at the corners of his eyes and ended at the corner of his mouth.

"No, not me," he said a little too ominously for my taste, "I am useless to Emma Frost in any way of advancement within the Hell Fire Club. I am a more personal key player one that would not be brought out so openly for show. No, she seems however to have found quite the interest in you."

I blanched at that. My eyes grew wide and my expression went from one of humor to one of blatant confusion.

"What in the world would they want with me? I mean I don't even have my mutant abilities anymore. I can't even chop wood for crying out loud! Jean would be a much better pick than me!" I confessed with a shriek. Then I realized that, that's probably why Scott hasn't kissed me since that day three months ago. Jean is the better pick than me. She's better at everything than me. Even dead that woman could turn my life upside down.

"Marie," he said with a sympathetic sigh that meant for me to brace myself for the worst, "the cure is failing and it's failing fast."

I think I might have fainted after that…


	8. All I Want

**A/N: I figure I still have some time to write another chapter so why shouldn't I?** **Please BEWARE this chapter. This has some slight sexual content to it, this is the only warning I'm giving for the rest of this story. Just FYI.**

**Chapter 7: All I Want**

"_You know its love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness." –Julia Roberts_

"Well you can't bet your sweet ass I ain't going!" I said stubbornly as I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

"I never said you should go. Personally I think it rather low of any of the X-Men to insinuate that you would even be willing to think about submitting yourself over to the Hell Fire Club. And if Jean is in their ranking, God knows I don't know how she is, she's probably in the best hands she can be if the Phoenix is still a large part of her. Emma's the only telepath the world's got left that has the level of control as the Professor. Maybe not strength but that will come with age I believe," Scott explained more to himself thant to me but I sighed in relief anyways.

"And anyways," he continued, "I don't want to shovel all that snow by myself."

I couldn't help but smile at that. The conversation was ended and I was more than happy with that. I wasn't going, my decision was made. Scott would probably call the X-Men back at a later time when I wasn't around and announce to them that I wouldn't be returning to their ranks any time soon. However the idea that the cure was quickly fading only made my heart lurch a little.

"How long have you known?" I asked him in all sincerity bring down the small amount of happiness we were able to produce in this melancholy discussion.

"Known what?" He asked me confused and I could feel my agitation creep along the back of my neck in a red angry hue.

"Known about the cure failing." I stated harshly. He paused as if thinking over his answer as if debating on telling me the truth or not. I had to bite my tongue in order to not say anything rash.

"Before we left I had received a file from an inside source that stated that depending on the level of the patients mutant abilities determined when they would resurface. The morning before we were talking on the steps I had, had a meeting with Storm. Both Magneto and Mystique have been spotted using their mutations at a low level frequency. But both of their mutations are coming back at an alarmingly fast rate and at a higher potency. Mystique can now transform into any animal that chooses. Magneto, I don't even want to know what he's capable of doing now," Scott stressed to me. I released my tongue and smiled appreciatively. He hadn't lied to me or at least not entirely and I was thankful for his honesty.

"But Scott," I stated with a shake of my head, "Maybe when yours comes back you'll be able to control your mutation."

"Or maybe I won't be able to ever open my eyes again," Scott replied in a husky tone that meant business. "No one knows what's going on Marie. Sometimes the mutant evolves into something more controllable and sometimes their mutations just get worse."

I shivered at the prospect.

"What do you think will happen when I get mine back?" I asked in all seriousness. As I looked down at my harmless, pale white hands.

"Who knows at this point? It may be simple and you do get control over your powers or maybe it worsens and you won't be able to be in the same room as anyone anymore because you won't have to touch anyone to siphon off them like before. We just don't know," he stated with concern and I realized that it had been bothering them for a long while now.

I stood up from my sitting position on my chair and went over and sat on Scott's lap. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me in an effort to squeeze the worry out of him. I don't know if it worked or not, but I hoped it did something.

"I don't want to be untouchable again after being able to for so long," I stated as tears began to form around the corners of eyes. Scott's arms wrapped around my body and hugged me too him even closer than before.

"I don't want to wake up one morning and not be able to see you," he whispered into my ear and I felt my body shuddered at his confession. I pulled myself away from him just a little so that I could look into those blue eyes of his. So clear were those eyes it was like looking into the depths of the ocean. What God would ever want to cover up something so beautiful?

"I want to love before I can't anymore," I whispered back and his hands tightened around me even more. Gripping my sides as the words hit home.

"I want to see everything I can before I can't anymore," he replied in that half whisper half husk that only men can pull off.

"I want every inch of my skin to be touched inside and out."

"I want to see every inch of your skin before I can't anymore."

"I want to feel you all around me."

"I want to be everything you need me to be."

"I want to be the first thing you see when you wake up and the last thing before bed at night."

And with that I was somehow lifted off of his lap and planted firmly on the edge of the wooden table that was usually reserved for our meals and for leisurely activities. I felt his hands slid up the hem of my sweater and caress the sides of my body in a way no other man has ever done before. My lips were on his before anyone of us could come to our senses and decide that what we were doing was stupid and irresponsible.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as my sweater was plucked off my body. I began to unbutton his plaid long sleeved shirt and could feel my nails rake across his chest as he lifted me off the table and swung me towards the bedroom. We fell together in a heap of arms and legs as we traced the lines of our bodies, me with my hands and him with his eyes. It was a sensation I will never forget.

"I don't ever want to regret this-you," Scott whispered above me in a euphoric way that sent shivers running up and down my spine.

"There wont' ever be anything to regret," I whispered back as I pulled him to me again. I needed to touch him, every single part of him. I needed him to fill me up and surround me in this feeling, this feeling of want and need and security.

As are bodies moved about each other I felt as if I was on an incline, a precipice of something new, of something completely different than anything I have ever experienced before in my life. Scott was all hard lean muscle and smooth skin and his hands, so gentle to the touch and so coarse from hours of manual labor left Goosebumps on my pale exposed flesh.

And as I reached that breaking point from reality to fantasy I knew life would never be the same for me. I was no longer Rogue or Marie I was something more, something in between. I loved it.

"I won't go back," I stated through pants as I clung to Scott's sweaty, heaving body.

"I won't let you," he affirmed as he rolled us over so he was on his back and I lay on his chest.

"I won't let them take this away from me. I don't care what happens with the cure or with whatever is going on back in New York. This is where I am supposed to be," I stated and I could hear the soft rumble from Scott's chest that meant he agreed. And that's all I needed- all I wanted.


	9. Future Delusions

**A/N: I am really on a role now…**

**-Side Note: I have never been a waitress or a lumber jack and thus have no idea if I am doing this correctly or not. So please forgive me if you have ever worked in either profession. I will do my best to not screw it up to much! **

**Chapter 8: Future Delusions**

"_The Future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." –Eleanor Roosevelt_

"Marie order up!" The owner of Duckies Bar and Grill hollered out to me from across the softly lit bar room floor.

"I am a coming! Quit yelling at me for goodness sakes!" I hollered right back to Jacob, the bars owner and part time cook. He gave me a wry smile as I marched over to him and grabbed the plates and pitcher of beer for table four.

Jacob was a good man. He worked hard and gave back to the community when he could. He was still married to his High School sweetheart after fifteen years and they had a collection of little children running around Bethel, Alaska. They were the kind of people you tried your hardest to be when you were growing up.

I am working the lunch shift today. The two days of being locked up indoors has placed a lot of people behind in work and I am pretty sure at least two women got pregnant in those two long days. But that's just from the over heard gossip at the bar where Jackie Mason and Jacob's wife Leeann are clucking like chickens over grain as they discuss the ends and outs of everyone's lives. Nevertheless, they're right about ninety percent of the time. Most women like that are.

"Another cup of tea Mrs. Mason?" I ask Jackie whose husband runs the hardware store in town. Their oldest son Thomas works there after school so he can get a handle on the business.

"Yes please," she replies politely and I run off to get her another cup of hot tea.

It was during this time that I was getting Jackie her requested cup of hot tea that it started to happen. It wasn't like before when I was sixteen and I was sitting on my bed kissing Cody Robins for the first time. It was slow, a lot slower than any time before.

I had felt the buzzing tingle of my flesh even before I reached out to take the cup of tea from Jacob's hand. At first I thought it was just from Danny Godfrey opening the front door and letting in a cold breeze that had caused the slight shiver. But as my ungloved hand brushed against Jacob's I knew my little moment in paradise was over.

I had dropped the cup of tea and let out a loud scream as I received every bit of information from Jacob's head. Memories, thoughts, past discussions, it all entered my body in one large gush.

I pushed away from Jacob's body and tripped on to the hardwood floor as I clutched my head as new memories entered my mind. I tried my best to remember how to block off the assault but it had been so long.

"No, no, no, no, no….," I muttered over and over again as I rocked my body back and forth on the floor. I clawed as my long hair with my nails as I tried to re-assimilate my self.

"Marie, Marie," I heard someone calling to me, "come on honey pay attention to me. You have to block it out, remember what the Professor taught you. Remember how to find you're self."

"It's hard," I groaned out as I latched on the voice that I just knew was Scott's.

"I know honey but remember what I said, it would be harder when it comes back," he reminded me and I shook my head in acknowledgement. I began to focus again as I felt Scott's hands hover over my body, not touching, but there just in case.

"Scott," I cried out after a while as tears leaked down my face in rivers. "It hurts so much more than before."

"I know honey and I said we wouldn't know how it would come back," he reminded me and I finally opened my eyes to look up at his face. His eyes weren't that beautiful deep blue anymore. They were blue with swirls of red in them.

"Oh Scott," I moaned out as I looked at him, "your eyes."

"I know, Danny pointed it out to me at the yard. I figured your's had to becoming back fast. So we headed over here as quickly as possible. They haven't activated yet, so we still have sometime," Scott affirmed and I just shook my head.

"No Scott, we don't. It's supposed to come back slowly. That wasn't slow for me," I stated as I pointed off towards where I was sure Jacob would be laying.

"It is now," he said and I just shook my head. I couldn't and wouldn't believe that my life was already over that quickly.

"I don't want it to be over Scott," I cried out as I reached out to him and as my hand landed on his bare hand I was filled with Scott. I could feel his powers emerging within him and the feeling and thoughts he has had for me.

I felt the blinding light that was normally associated with Scott's power. I felt my eyes burn red with the heat of it and had to use every once of strength to close my lids tightly over my eyes.

"Scott get me out side right now," I told him.

He didn't answer me verbally, but grabbed me by the upper arm and hoisted me into a stand position. He had a firm grip on me and he lead me outside into the snow filled town I was grateful no one would be getting to terribly hurt this time around.

"Open them," Scott demanded of me. I was quick to oblige him.

I felt the rush of heat as it exploded from behind my eyes. Red streamed around me in a haze that was so surreal. I kept my eyes open until I could feel the affects of Scott's powers slowly fade away from me. When they finally did I felt completely exhausted.

"Better?" Scott asked me, his hand still gripping my arm.

"Yes, thank you," I replied with a depressed sigh.

"It always worked for me."

"I can't touch anymore," I whispered out as I looked down at my hands.

"We can find ways around it and it hasn't come back all the way yet. Maybe when it does you'll be able to control it better," Scott praised hopefully.

"I think its worse Scott, just like you said," I mutter back hopelessly.

"We can make it work," he stated firmly and I half hoped he was right.

I looked around me then and realized that half of the bar was staring at us in wonder. I bashfully looked away for a moment until I realized that they all probably deserved an explanation as to why the owner of Duckie's Bar and Grill would probably be in a coma for at least a few months.

"You're mutants," Danny Godfrey announced obviously from the front of the crowd and we both shook our heads.

"I took the cure last year;" I began to explain, "Scott was cured six months ago."

"They're coming back, slowly but no one knows what's changed. Some people are evolving more into their powers while other is just becoming more dangerous," Scott further elaborated.

"You were mutants why would you want to give that up?" Peter James another town local asked.

"My powers are uncontrollable. I couldn't touch a soul without hurting them. I absorbed their personalities, their memories and their lives. If they're mutants I absorb their powers and not to mention their life forces as well. At some points if I absorb too much I can either kill that person or leave them brain dead. And I always have a piece of them left inside my head. It's kind of like having schizophrenia, but instead of having different side of me; I have the people I touch. I even obtain some of their physical and mental traits for awhile if I am not careful," I explained.

"Well that sucks," Tina Murray my lunch relief chimed in from somewhere behind Boyd Wilson the town's local grocer owner.

"It wasn't a walk in the park, especially when it came to dating in High School," I said with a smile and a few people smiled back at my lack-luster joke.

"What about you Scott?" Danny asked and I looked at Scott and held my breath.

"I can shoot laser beams from my eyes. As you saw Rogue exhibit, I had an unfortunate encounter when I was younger and I could not control mine either. However I did have a special kind of glasses that helped hold them back," Scott simple explained.

"But why give them up? All you had to do was wear glasses," Robert Curry was my age and worked at the lumber yard with Scott he wasn't the brightest star in the sky either.

"I didn't want to give it up," Scott replied through clenched teeth. I could tell we were moving into murky waters.

"What do you mean?" Jackie Mason asked her gossiping brow arched in question.

"He means that the government was kind enough to kidnap him and try out their very own new cure product on him." I seethed out in anger at the people in front of me or for the government I am not sure.

"Calm down Rogue," Scott clipped out to me and I immediately shifted into my X-Men persona.

"Alright _Cyclopes_," I hissed out in reply. I could hear a few people murmur throughout the group all talking quietly about what was going on in their little home town. I know for a fact that they hadn't had a mutant in a few years. The last being a girl that turned into a dog, her parents moved to a more secure location after Alcatraz.

"Jacob's perfectly fine," Leeann confirmed as she came from inside the bar. She seemed short on breath from the adrenaline, but she seemed fine.

"He shouldn't be," I stated as I looked at her and noticed Jacob coming to stand behind her..

"Maybe it means something," Scott hoped and I shot him a look. He just shrugged and walked over to Jacob to assess the situation.

"You pack quite a punch girl," Jacob called out and without smiling I replied simple.

"You really have no idea."


	10. Realization

**A/N: And off we are to the next chapter….**

**Chapter 9: Realizing**

"_If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there." –Lewis Carol_

They say when your life changes you regret the moments that changed your life. As I look back on mine I realize I didn't regret anything. I don't regret my parents, I don't regret Bobby's inability to be all the things that I wanted him to be and I don't regret getting the cure. I don't regret the cure returning either.

"We have to go back Marie," Scott had told me as we were packing our belongings. It was true we had to go back. I was dangerous again, a threat to bother the human and mutant community alike. I couldn't ever be normal, I could never just be.

Now were sitting on the Blackbird heading out of Alaska to New York and I can't stop crying as I see the last of my frozen sanctuary pass by me. Hank is in the front seat next to Scott as they pilot the jet back home. Bobby's sitting across the way from me. I can feel his ice blue eyes drilling a whole right into me.

"Go ahead," I say with a slight wave of my hand.

"Go ahead and what?" Bobby asks with venom dripping with every word.

"Go ahead and yell at me. I know you want to," I sighed out. I could feel the tension from his body coiling up with anger.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he spat out and I tightened my hands into small fists at my side.

"Sure ya don't," I sigh out as I turn to look at him finally. He's dressed in his leather uniform and his hair is done in a typical Bobby fashion.

"You ran off with your teacher Rogue," Bobby ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ex-Teacher Bobby," I mumbled back as Bobby shot me a glare.

"You left me for our teacher Rogue, you took the cure and then you left with another man," Bobby stated more clearly and I was starting to get the picture.

Bobby had, had plans for us. You know the long term kind. The kinds of plans were we would be X-Men and would get married and have two children. The kind of plans I had never in a million years thought of with him.

"We just needed to get away. You don't understand what it feels like to never have control over your powers. You don't know what it feels like to be a very powerful mutant and then lose all of that in minutes. You don't know what its like to be criticized for being who you are. You look normal on the outside Bobby; you could live your life relatively normal if you wanted to. But Scott and I…we will never have that chance. And when we were in Alaska we got to have that chance for once and it was the best experience I've had since becoming a mutant," I explained and I felt Scott's eyes on me as I explained our situation to my ex.

"Do you love him?" Bobby asked after awhile and I smiled kindly at him.

"Do you love Kitty?" I replied.

"I…I don't know," he confessed.

"Neither do I, but you know what? I really want to find out and I have a feeling you really want to find out with Kitty too," I deduced and a brilliant smile began to form across both of our faces.

"You know I always knew you were smart," Bobby quipped and I knew in that moment that we would be alright.

"Are you saying I was never really that smart to begin with?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but the smile never left my face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bobby asked and I couldn't help but laugh at the easiness of is all.

"No not really."

We were like that for most of the trip. Bobby and I make cracks about one another while Hank and Scott discussed politics, the school and some basic X-Men mumbo jumbo that I probably would never understand.

When we landed at Xavier's I left a sigh of relief. I felt as if the day's pressures were simply falling away from me. Both Hank and Bobby helped us unload out bags and when we entered the main upper levels of the school we were both bombarded by people.

"Oh my sweet Mary where have you been!" Jubilee called out from across the hallway as she all but sprinted to meet up with us.

"Alaska, and don't go pretending you didn't know," I said with a stern expression. She looked at me sheepishly but with a wicked smile all was quickly forgotten.

"I'm very glad you two are back," the cool calm voice of Ororo Monroe spoke to us. We both smiled in kind. "It's been a very hard year without you two with us. A lot has occurred."

"Yes, we are well aware of that," Scott acknowledged.

"Good then you are both probably very tired Hank and Bobby will help you to your rooms. We have left them exactly the same way as they were before you left," Storm explained and I couldn't help but look over at him at her words.

"No, Rogue will no longer need her room. We will be clearing it out this week," Scott replied matter-of-fact. I started smiling like a fool after that.

"Scott, I know that you and Rogue have probably had a very romantic relationship in the past few months. But I must remind you that this is a school and Rogue was once one of your students. It will look rather poorly upon the school if we had a student and her ex-teacher sleeping in the same room as one another," Storm explained as diplomatically as possible.

"Ro' I understand your hesitance against the idea. But you must remember that Xavier has left me as his heir to his fortune and to his assets. I do not plan on taking over and running the school, I think you are much better built for a job of that magnitude. But I do own this property and this school and if I want my girlfriend living with me then by all means my girlfriend will live with me," Scott stated and I realized a lot I didn't know about Scott in that moment.

One being the most significant I think in the whole dialogue is that fact that he just called me his girlfriend. Two the man has more money that Jesus H. Christ himself. Three apparently I am moving in with Scott, which isn't a bad thing, would have liked to have been consulted, but not a bad thing. And finally the fourth thing, Scott Summers just stood up for me in front of the Headmistress and about half of the school.

I was practically beaming with pride.


	11. Fun and Games

**A/N: Another boring day at work another chapter for you! Oh by the way this is purely dialogue and slightly on the raunchy side of things. Just FYI you know. Also, it's very short and I think even funny (which if you know my writing style is very, very rare).**

**Chapter 10: Fun and Games **

"_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"- Alice from Alice in Wonderland by Louis Carol_

"No."

"Please…,"

"I said no."

"But Scott it'll be really, really fun."

"I don't care how fun it is Marie I will not subject myself or you to that. We don't know the implications of your mutation just yet and I think that…what are you doing?"

"I am finding out the implications of my mutation."

"I don't think doing that will help us discover those particular implications."

"But Scott I thought you liked it when I did this."

"Ma…Marie this isn't really appropriate in my office."

"Scott when have we ever been appropriate?"

"That isn't the point. We must at least hold some sort of moral decorum around the school."

"Scott I've never been one for moral decorum. I mean really have you met Wolverine?"

"I really don't want to talk about Logan right now Marie."

"Me neither, I would much rather fill my mouth up with other things instead of words. But you know we could always just do it your way."

"Wai…wait come back."

"Why?"

"You can't just leave me like this, not here."

"Are you saying you would like to find out the implications of my mutation Scott?"

"I am saying that we should just screw those implications into the side of my desk."

"I love it when our minds think alike like that."

"I am not thinking right now Marie."

"I wasn't implying with the head on our shoulders Scott."

"Marie."

"Yes Scott?"

"Shut up and turn around."

"Yes sir fearless leader sir!"

"What in the hell is going on here!?"

"LOGAN!"

**A/N: Hardy har-har I am leaving it there. Well that is until PlonkerOnDaLoose decides to move her new one shot into multiple chapter story that is. **


End file.
